


A Demon's Love

by OpheliaHall



Series: The Multi Skyverse [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Make Belial Playable 2019, Multi, Poly is jolly ya'll, This is a fixit before Part 2 airs and crushes all my hopes and dreams, welp part 3 aired and I am still crying days later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaHall/pseuds/OpheliaHall
Summary: Not every Skyverse gives Belial a happy ending. Nor does it entail him falling for the Singularity. It doesn't mean it's impossible, though.





	1. A Doctor Needs Sleep, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, what a serious title I came up with. That plus a horrible summary leads us to here. Well, I'm panicking with Part 2 upcoming, so here's something to help us prepare and remember that, in at least one Skyverse, Belial can have a good ending.

Gran was tired. As a Doctor, he was always tired. Today, though, he felt an exhaustion that settled into his very bones. He had been fighting with his allies to take down the scheme of the Fallen Angels, to restore peace to the Skydom. Olivia and Azazel were at his side, ensuring their deal didn’t fall through. Gran was a captain, and a friend, to many diverse people. The two Fallen Angels were no exception. When they finally opened up to him about the truth, about their past, Gran swore to protect them. When Sandalphon joined their crew, it took some time for them to become comfortable with each other again. They were all allies in a lost war, fighting for their own resolves. What really pulled them together was Gran’s experiments. Primals were tricky to heal, and Gran constantly had to brew different potions to see which were the most effective to heal his comrades. He found that the Fallen Angels had a different structural makeup than normal Primals and the Primarchs, as well. Sandalphon’s makeup became a mix of Fallen Angel and Primarch, which became a new headache in and of itself. The Doctor had to learn everything he could about all different types of Primals to figure out how to heal them. His crew members were thankfully willing to allow him to examine them often. The ones with the most pushback were the Fallen Angels, but after an hour long speech on why there was no way Gran was sending a crew member out to battle without a means to heal them, they relented. Even if they could heal with time, there was no guarantee they’d be able to heal every wound. Gran was determined to ensure the safety of all of his crew members. They were his family, and come Hell or high water, he would heal their pain.

The situation with Avatar was terrifying. A Primal was able to produce Dark Essence. Gran had been studying it for years to combat the effects, but he had never seen such a pure source before he met Avatar. The strength of what Avatar produced was of a magnitude that plagued Gran with nightmares for months after its defeat. Gran had collected as much of the essence as he could to study it more, to make sure no one would be affected by it on his watch. When he had his nightmares, he would always awake with a start and go to study to lessen his shaking. It was an open secret among the crew that this occurred. He was grateful that not too many people pushed him on it. Various crew members would stop by in the dead of night to check on him, and make idle chatter to help him wind down. The biggest night owls ended up being Olivia and Azazel. They would guard the Grand Cypher at night, and when they would take a break they would always go to his quarters. They would talk until Gran finally passed out from lack of sleep. One of the Fallen Angels would put him to bed each time, and then resume their nightly patrol. After a year, Gran felt he finally had a grasp on Avatar and his Dark Essence. It was also when Sandalphon had his prophetic dream. Amidst all the planning for the takedown of Pandemonium, Gran had a long talk with Olivia and Azazel. Sandalphon made it a bit heated with his righteous resolve, but everyone could agree that the Fallen Angels were manipulated by certain people. If they could be saved, save them. Gran was a Doctor, after all, saving people was in his blood.

So here Gran stood, using his Syringe to purge the Dark Essence out of every Fallen Angel he could see. Two young Messenger Angels took a bit of effort to separate, but with enough Anti-Dark Essence, they were able to separate and slowly heal. They would be unconscious for a while after such long exposure, but Gran could confirm that they would pull through, to the relief of many Primals. The battle drew on, and Gran had to continually restock his medicine and brew more for his reserves. He needed more than he anticipated, but his skills were trained over years of practice, so he persevered. Sleep was a long forgotten friend at this point, but this battle needed to be won. These lost souls needed to be saved. He finally got to one of the main instigators of all this mess. Belial struck out at them while his master disappeared to go to who knows where. Gran would deal with that bastard later. He had other concoctions for the likes of that scum.

The fight with Belial went similar to their last encounter. Sandalphon was able to finish him off with his Primarch abilities, but then Belial ripped the wings from his comrade. Sariel, Gran idly remembered. Gran wanted to feel rage at Belial’s act, but he was just so tired. He felt numb, barely present as he watched Sariel fall to the ground. Belial soared to the sky, Sandalphon quickly following him to engage in battle. Gran could feel his Fallen Angels behind him join their battle far above him. Gran didn’t bother to look up to watch. He just stared at the crumpled form of another victim. He felt himself take the few steps to close the distance between them both. He knelt down and brushed back some of the Angel’s hair. He looked to be on Death’s door. Funny how this man seemed to be Death, himself. With a small whir, medicine was detached from the Psycho Syringe and replaced by a new potion. A small nudge to the man’s shoulder revealed more of his torso, allowing the Doctor to inject the serum directly into his heart. The Angel below him stirred to life, eyes cracking open. Gran ignored the stare burning into his head, instead choosing to disengage the emptied potion and switching to his previous vial. He rose from his position and stepped away from the Angel without a word. Gran looked up.

He saw Belial falling. He saw his crew members reaching out to catch him, shock evident on their faces even from such a distance. Gran could tell Belial was aiming to fall into the Crimson Horizon. He was so exhausted. A whisper of a skill and a speed which could only be done by a Master Kengo. Gran saw his reflection in Belial’s widened eyes. A trigger pull as needle pierced flesh. The warmth of the Demon’s body against his own. A gust of wind propelling them backwards towards land. The weight of the battered man on top of him, blood soaking into his clothes. Darkness.

 

* * *

 

Belial remembers that day often. When he can’t sleep peacefully he’ll find himself in his Captain’s quarters. He’ll let those arms wrap around him again and listen to the man’s breathing. One of the only times the stubborn Doctor will stop his research and lay in his bed is when he visits. Though not everyone on the ship approves, there’s no denying the relief when their Captain shows up in the morning looking rested. Sometimes Belial will pretend he can’t sleep just so he will make sure the man sleeps. They end up sleeping together more often than alone, but neither makes a comment on it. Even when Olivia and Azazel join them, no one speaks. It’s just an unspoken event that happens each night. It settles into a comfortable reverie. In the day, they will speak. At night, however, they will take solace in the warmth of their Captain, and do their best to stave off the nightmares.


	2. A Doctor Needs Sleep, Part 2 (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Part 2 ended me so let's just ignore that it ever happened, ok? Ok. If only...Well, have some bittersweet GranBel.

The clinking of beakers and vials filled the makeshift laboratory. Gran used to just make his potions in his room, but after there being almost no room to move amid all the ingredients and equipment, several of the crew members banded together to renovate two rooms by the medical bay to become his official lab. Gran idly remembered the panic he felt when Belial helped to move everything quietly while he slept. When he woke, he had blearily looked around and nearly had a heart attack finding all of his research missing. Azazel woke to being shaken by a frantic Gran, and then had to quickly explain what happened before Gran had a complete meltdown. Sleep deprivation tends to make one more emotional, as Azazel had noted while wiping at Gran’s tears. After the captain was made to look more presentable, the two headed down to the medical area so they could check on the new lab. Belial had greeted them in a doctor’s coat, glasses glinting against the light. He held a clipboard in one hand, and a mug of coffee in the other. He probably would have fooled anyone oblivious into thinking he was an actual doctor. Gran had ignored the attractive imposter in lieu of taking the clipboard from the Primal and going through all of his inventory. Now, a few days later, Gran was finally settled into the new workspace.

Just as Gran was starting to feel weary, Belial came into the room with a fresh cup of coffee. Sandalphon’s small cafe was so popular that the captain often was left waiting for a cup behind a line of people. After a few times of this, Belial suddenly started showing up with the liquid caffeine before Gran had to contemplate the pros and cons of waiting thirty minutes for a cup of coffee. Gran took the cup gratefully, blowing at the beverage before taking a sip. He let out a content sigh, leaning back into his chair. He could hear a chair being pulled beside him, and the ruffle of clothes as Belial moved to sit beside him. The doctor looked over at the man tiredly, “Want a checkup?” The Fallen Angel chuckled, “I’ll always take my clothes off for you, Doc.” Gran rolled his eyes. Belial gestured to the work in front of them, “So what are you working on now?” The Doctor took a larger gulp of his coffee before answering, “A wide range potion that can heal the multiple Skydom races, plus Primals. Our current wide range potions either heal all multi Sky species, with the exclusion of Primals, or all Primals with no effect to Sky species. I want to be able to alternate parties for the best results, but healing can get tricky.” Gran rubbed his sore neck, “It’s times like this I wish I just stayed on the Sage path. Magic is a lot easier for healing than potions, though it’s not as effective.” He felt a hand wrap around the back of his neck. Heat rose to his cheeks as the hand rubbed soothingly to ease his pain. His companion hummed, “You’re too inquisitive. You’d drive yourself crazy trying to find better healing methods if you went Sage. At least as a Doctor you know what to build off of to provide the best healing. Your research is leaps and bounds over what other people are able to do, too. It’s revolutionary.” Gran felt his heart constrict. Flashes of blood and death flitted through his mind. He chuckled darkly, rubbing at his eyes, “I’m sure it will help in your next revolution.” The hand on his neck stilled.

Gran could feel Belial’s gaze on him, but he refused to meet his eyes. He stared at the table, potions of varying colors strewn about. Belial’s hand moved higher to wrap in Gran’s hair. He gave a sharp laugh, “Cillius is gone, Gran. There are no more revolutions.” The Captain pursed his lips and turned his head to look at the Fallen Angel. “The love you have for him is something I will probably be jealous of for the rest of my life. You’ll find him again. A love like yours isn’t something that dies. It’s as eternal as the Astrals themselves.” The grip in his hair tightened. Belial’s expression hardened, hurt hidden behind his eyes. Gran hated that look. He hated being the one who caused it. He couldn’t fool himself into believing a lie, though. As much as he desperately wanted to believe that Belial would choose him over Lucillius, he knew that it would never happen. The times he’ll catch his lover staring off into a daze lessens with each day, but he knows it won’t stop completely. He knows what he thinks about when his mind seems so far away. Gran hates Lucillius. It’s not because of his plot to destroy existence. Even that he could forgive, just like he forgave Sandalphon, with time. It’s because he is a man who has the best thing that ever happened to Gran longing for him with every fiber of his being, and he chooses to ignore him. If Belial asked, truly and sincerely, to retire as a Skyfarer and just live out the rest of his life with him, he would say yes. He would abandon his dream to find his father if it meant he could be with the family he loved so dearly. Yet Lucillius not only refuses to acknowledge the love from this amazing man, but he wants to erase him. Erase them both. Erase any chance that they would ever be able to live happily together. Gran only hoped he lived long enough to be able to punch that man and scold him for his foolishness. He knew the pain he would feel when Belial left him, but he wanted to say what the Primal refused to: that Belial deserved love. He rested his hands on the man’s face, “No matter what, I’ll always love you.” Gran saw the worry in red eyes turn to frustration.

In a swift motion their lips crashed together. A tongue was pushed in easily, Gran readily accepting and tangling his own tongue with the other appendage. Another hand wrapped around his neck to keep him almost unbearingly close as the heat between them rose. Gran could barely breathe from the constant assault on his lips. He felt lightheaded, needing air, but his hands wouldn’t obey his mind. They wrapped around the Primals’ shoulders, clinging to his shirt. Gran panted in between the milliseconds their lips parted before rejoining again in a perfect mold. His whole body was flush with desire. He wanted to discard his burdensome clothes for some relief, to feel more of the man entwined with him. His mind was foggy with desire. One of his hands lowered to pull at the man’s shirt. Before he could properly tug it off, he was pulled forward and off of his chair. Their lips broke apart and Gran felt himself land onto the Primal Beast’s lap. He was greeted by the man’s erection, his own rubbing against the clothed appendage. Gran shuddered against him. Belial’s voice was husky as he panted into his ear, “How many times do I have to tell you I love you before you finally believe me?” He pressed Gran against his crotch, grinding against him. “How many times do I have to scream your name? Beg for your touch?” Gran shuddered and panted as the pleasure mounted between them. Belial bucked his hips, making Gran choke back a moan. Belial pulled his head back down into a searing kiss. He panted against his lips, never stopping the rocking of his hips, “Answer me, Gran. A thousand times? A million? I’ll say it and do it as often as you like.” Their lips crashed together again, fangs biting into Gran’s lip and tongue licking away the blood that formed. Gran was so close. He rolled his hips to the rhythm of Belial’s thrusts. He body racked itself in pleasure before finally coming to its climax. Gran threw his head back in a loud moan while he came. Sharp teeth tore into his neck as he heard his lover come, groaning into his neck.The two gasped for breath as they came down from their highs, Gran slowly regaining the feeling in his limbs. He slumped forward into Belial’s chest, head resting against his shoulder. Sweat dripped down his face.

Once they both had calmed down, Belial ran a hand through the Doctor’s hair. He whispered, “I really do love you.” Gran sighed against his shoulder. “I know. I love you, too.” He lifted his head, bringing his hands to cup the taller man’s face, “Which is why I want to enjoy what time I have with you. I know you’ll leave me one day. I know I can’t compete with that man. Just-please-be mine. For right now, while he isn’t here, just be mine.” Gran cursed himself for feeling his eyes start to water, but continued, “Even if you rip my heart out later, I never want to regret loving you. So, please, love me with all you are now. I certainly love you with all of me.” Belial sighed and gave a gentle smile, “You really are too much, Captain...but I will love you with all I can.” He leaned down to give a chaste kiss, then helped Gran to his feet.  


* * *

 

Belial watched as the Singularity left him to go clean up in the lab bathroom. The Angel of Cunning couldn’t fathom how one person could see through him so easily. He wouldn’t pretend that it didn’t hurt to be so mistrusted, even if he was right to do so. Though it hurt more knowing that the Singularity was so foolish to keep loving him despite knowing the truth. He could sympathize with such extreme love. He knew that Lucillius wasn’t lost forever. One day he would break free from his prison and return to finish his plan. He would succeed in wiping away existence. He would succeed in erasing Gran from this world. Belial knew he was selfish for wanting to be erased before him. His love for Lucillius is greater than the power of Bahamut himself- but still, there is Gran. To tell a proper lie, one must tell a bit of truth. The Fallen Angel loved Gran. Those words he spoke to the young man would likely stay true until the end of existence. That’s why he wants to be erased first. If Gran was erased before him, Belial isn’t sure what he might do. He’s scared. He would never go against Lucillius. But. He isn’t sure of how much use he will be if he watches his Doctor die. Will he be able to face Lucillius properly? Smile as he waits to be erased? He hopes his tears will dry by then. His Messiah has no need for such useless emotions. Perhaps he will have mercy and erase his memories before the end, so his love for Gran won’t get in the way. Belial knew it wouldn’t be so simple, though. Even if a hundred thousand years passed, the Primal didn’t think he would ever be able to forget the man who loves him so honestly. He shakes his head, remembering his earlier words. The future is not yet here. It’s best to simply live and love while one can. He will still have his schemes, but he won’t let it stop him from loving until the end. He was a man who loved deeply, too deeply than any one person should. He will love Gran with all he is, as he asked, and when the time comes, Lucillius will return. The Grand Finale will be completed.

Belial stood from his seat, looking over the Doctor’s work. He picked up the cup of coffee to take a sip. It was cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you liked it feel free to follow me on Twitter (@ophelia_hall) to see me post random updates and ideas. I love feedback and ideas, so suggestions welcome! I have more ideas for future chapters to this, because by golly I am too thirsty for Bel to just leave things be. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll possibly be writing a part 2 to this specific Gran/pairing, since I wanted to flesh their relationship out more. I do have other plans, though, so we'll see what gets written when. Thanks for reading!


End file.
